


All You Need Is Love

by orphan_account



Category: Black Veil Brides, Blood On The Dance Floor, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, High School AU, Magic, Multi, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Trigger Warnings, Yaoi, bad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my fucking God! Seriously, what the fuck are we doing here? This is a famous school!" Hailey gasped out, looking around the school they are in.<br/>"Hailey, shut your fucking mouth." Azrael said,quiet annoyed while his twin, Erza snickered.<br/>"Fuck. I didn't expect we'll get here by just doing that fucking thing." Erza snorted and Fate just smiles, also not expecting to get sent to a famous school.<br/>"Are we gonna stand here all day or we'll go to the principal's office to get our things?" Toffer asked, looking at his companions.<br/>"Toffer is right. Let's go."Ash said and the group went to search for the principal's office, excited about this new school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mum!! Azi took my toast again!" Kai sighed for the umpteenth time as she heard the twins again.  
"It's mine!!" Azi laughed and teased his sister more.  
"Jake, please shut them up and I'm starting to have headache." Kai said through gritted teeth while filling the sheets for the twins. They really wanted to go study on a music school and was too lazy to fill up their forms so they asked their mum to fill it out for them.  
"Oi kiddos, shut up!"Jake yelled and Kai's eyebrow twitched at her husband's loud voice.  
"Fucking hell.. All of you, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled and the house fell silent. Kai sighed and fill up the forms and slammed the pen down after some few minutes, finally finished with the damned papers already.  
"H-hey mum.. We'll go to Hailey's house." Erza squeaked, afraid to anger her mother.  
"Okay.. Be back before lunch, okay?" The twins smiled and hugged their mother. Jake gave her a disapproving look. He'll never understand why his wife just lets them go to wherever they want.  
"Mum is really cool.. Like she lets us go wherever we want. While dad is a total killjoy." Azi said and Fate just nods, not really listening to Azi.  
"So did your parents agreed about the music school thingy? My parents will only let me if someone's parents confirms." Hailey said with sadness lacing her voice.  
"Ours already did. Mum finished filling our forms and ready to fax it to the school administrator." Erza smiles and Hailey grinned, hugging the twins.  
"Oh my fucking God!! You guys are the best." she mumbles while Ash, Toffer and Fate rolled their eyes. Their parents also agreed to send them to the music school.  
"Really Mrs. Lafever? You agreed to send the twins to the music school?" Sasha, Hailey's mother asked, still not sure if she should send Hailey to the music school with her friends.  
"Yes, really Mrs. Go. I'm sending the twins. I just want to give them what's best and what will enhance their talents. I can see so much potential in Hailey so I recommend that you should send her too. I'm sure the kid really wants to go there with her friends." Kai smiled and Sasha sighed in defeat.  
"Well said, I'm gonna send her to that school." there were hushed chorus of, "yes!" and "yay!" behind the kitchen door and the women smiled.  
"Get out of there kids. We know you're listening to our conversations." Sasha smiled and Hailey hugged her mother tight, mumbling "thank you" and "I love you" repeatedly.  
"No problem sweetheart. But you should thank Mrs. Lafever over there since she convinced me." Sasha smiles and Hailey grinned, thanking Kai over and over again.  
"No problem kid. Go start packing up already."Kai smiles and left with her kids.  
Ahh.. This is a good day for the teens. They can finally go to a place where they really want to study.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad haves some fun but when night comes, it was a different story for Ash.

"Hey let's hang out! It's our last day here in Cebu before we go to US!" Toffer said excitedly and the others' eyes widened in excitement. They all got dressed and asked for their parents' permission so they can all hang out. Their parents agreed since they trust them enough to not do anything stupid. Ash looked scared and annoyed at the same time when he arrived at the mall, going to his friends.  
"Oi, what's gotten your panty in a twist?" Fate asked, earning a chuckle from Hailey and Erza.  
"Don't ask too many questions, midget. Let's just go and have fun." Ash grumbled and the rest followed him, wondering what's wrong. The girls went shopping and the guys as well.  
"Fuck dude! You look hot as fuck!" Toffer joked as Ash tried a leather jacket on. They got weird stares but they didn't care. They continued having fun. They came home late but with grins on their faces. Well except for Ash. He left his things on his car, knowing he's in trouble as soon as he walks inside the house.  
"Ash Ian Montefalco, just where the hell have you been to?" his dad started, glaring at his son.  
"I went to hang out with friends." he answered and got a punch because of it.  
"What the actual fuck did I ever do to you?! Why the fuck so you hate me so damn much?! Why can't I see you doing this to Elijah?!" Ash yelled, voice full of hate. He didn't let his dad answer him as he marched upstairs, getting his things and stuffing it on his car. He didn't mind the throbbing pain on his cheek and continued stuffing his things on his car. He kissed his mother's cheek a goodbye kiss and glared at his father.  
"Ash.. Let's talk about this. Please son." Ash just laughed bitterly while looking at the man he calls his father.  
"Son? Since when did you call me that? Elijah is the only son you ever see. I'm not even deserving to bear the name of the Montefalco's because as you say it, I'm a fucking faggot! And you don't want this pathetic excuse of a fucking person staining the clan's name, right?! So this is why I chose to go to that fucking school! To be away from you and your fucking expectations!" all pent up frustrations got out of his system and he left the place he calls home and spends the night at Toffer's house.  
"Hey man. You should get that bruise patch up." Toffer commented and tosses the first aid kit on Ash' lap. Ash mumbled a small 'thank you' and tends to the bruise his dad gave him.

Morning came and they all met at the airport, dragging their bags behind them. Ash felt a pang of jealousy as he saw his friends' family being all dramatic and shit. He never felt the love of his parents since they only see him as a disgusting piece of shit. A child they formed by pure accident.  
They boarded the plane and Ash was still on a sour mood, snapping at everyone on the plane. Even the flight attendant didn't got an exception of his sour mood.  
Azrael couldn't resist it anymore and confronted Ash about it, dragging Ash inside the restroom.  
"Okay Ash, what the hell is wrong with you?"he said as calmly as he could.  
"Oh you know, the feeling of how my family hates me." Ash replied in a sarcastic tone and Azrael frowns since he knows when Ash replies in a sarcastic tone, it means Ash is really hurt.  
"Oh Ashy.." he sighed and placed a soft kiss on Ash' lips.  
As if the kiss was a magic candy, it lifted Ash' mood up and he smiles at Azrael.  
"Thanks Azi. Your lips are magic." he smiles and kisses Azi again. It's no secret that they flirt and kiss around. Their friends are used to it.  
"Oh stop it you.." Azi said playfully and they went back to their seats, earning knowing looks from their friends.  
'Oh well.. This day isn't so bad after all.' Ash thought and succumbs to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I love this song very much, deal with it. And I'm gonna use the second part for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, what the actual fuck am I doing? I'm sure no one will read this anyways.

"Why the fuck would they fry a fucking watermelon?" Toffer made a face, seeing fried watermelons.  
"I have no fucking idea. But I wanna taste your lips so bad right now.." oh, and did I mention that Azi is a major slut on his two friends? Nope. Well he is.  
"Then go and have a taste sweetheart." Toffer winked, earning some laugh from his friends and a blushing Azi.  
"Fuck man.. I was just kidding." Azi blushed and averted his gaze. The squad walked around Nashville, the city of music and the city where there new school is located. They're waiting for their service to pick them.  
"When you hold me in the streets, when you kissed me on the dancefloor. Why can't we be like that? Wish it could be like that coz I'm yours.." Fate started, smirking at her friends. Her friends also smirked knowingly. They sit on the sidewalk, and ready to give a little show.  
"We keep behind closed doors.. Everytime I see you, I die a little more. Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls.. It'll never be enough." Azi sings, gaining attention from few passing by.  
"As you drive me to my house, I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down. You and I both have to hide on the outside.. Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine.." Hailey sang softly and some people stopped to hear the group sing.  
"But I know this, we got this love that is homeless. Why can't I hold you in the streets, why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor? I wish that it could be like that, why can't we be like that? Coz I'm yours!" Fate's powerful voice stunned the viewers.  
"Why can't I say that I'm in love? I wanna shout it from the rooftops! I wish that we could be like that, why can't we be like that? Coz I'm yours!" Ash' equally powerful voice attracted more people.  
"It's obvious you're meant for me, every piece of you, it just fits perfectly. Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep. But I'll never show it on my face.But we know this,we got a love that is hopeless.." Erza sang like she's hit with the song emotionally.  
"Why can't you hold me in the streets?" Hailey sang, looking at Azi.  
"Why can't you kiss me on the dancefloor?" Azi responds, stepping closer to Hailey. Azi is bisexual to be exact.  
"I wish that it could be like that, why can't we be like that? Coz I'm yours!" they sang together, voices blending in perfect harmony.  
"Why can't I say that I'm in love?" Ash faces Fate, a hurt expression displayed on his face. The others fought the urge to laugh.  
"I wanna shout it from the rooftops.." Fate rests her head on his chest, still facing the audience.  
"I wish that we could be like that, why can't we be like that? Coz I'm yours!" they sang together.  
"I don't wanna live love this way."Toffer looked at Erza and pulled her close but Erza pushes him away, kind of doing an interpretative dance.  
"I don't wanna hide us away." Erza sits on the ground, looking really dejected while looking up at Toffer.  
"I wonder if it will ever change.. I'm living for that day.. Someday.."they sang together and Toffer pulls Erza up, hugging her by the waist. There was a little pause so they can see what the audience's reactions are.  
"When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dancefloor.. I wish that we could be like that, why can't we be like that? Coz I'm yours, I'm yours!" as if on cue, Ash and Azi hugged Fate and Hailey by the waist, just like what Toffer is doing.  
"Why can't you hold me in the streets, why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor? I wish that we could be like, why can't we be like that? Coz I'm yours!" the pairs sang together and more audience crowded over them.  
"Why can't I say that I'm in love? I wanna shout it from the rooftops.. I wish that we could be like that, why can't we be like that? Coz I'm yours.." some of the people shed tears, probably remembering something.   
"I wish that we could be like that...Why can't we be like that? Coz I'm yours.." the squad finished and bowed at the audience. The people gave them some money and left to go back to their own lives. Just after the show they gave, a limo pulls up in front of them and they got in, knowing it was their service.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in Sandford School of Music 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness. Why did I even decide to write? Like hell someone would read this.

"Oh my fucking God! Seriously, what the fuck are we doing here? This is a famous school!" Hailey gasped out, looking around the school they are in.  
"Hailey, shut your fucking mouth." Azrael said,quiet annoyed while his twin, Erza snickered.  
"Fuck. I didn't expect we'll get here by just doing that fucking thing." Erza snorted and Fate just smiles, also not expecting to get sent to a famous school.  
"Are we gonna stand here all day or we'll go to the principal's office to get our things?" Toffer asked, looking at his companions.  
"Toffer is right. Let's go."Ash said and the group went to search for the principal's office, excited about this new school.

At the principal's office:

"Welcome to Sandford School of Music young men and women. I hope you enjoyed venturing the streets of Nashville while waiting for your service to pick you up." Mrs. Delacroix smiled at the group.  
"We did enjoyed venturing the streets of Nashville madame." Hailey spoke and gave a soft smile.  
"That is wonderful to hear. Fritz! Bring the uniforms in!" the group cringed at the loudness and a man, already balding came in with a pile of uniform in arms. He gave each one two sets of uniforms and went off.   
"And as for your class schedules, we already sent it through mail on your new laptops. I'll lead where you'll be staying." the principal stands up and leads the group to the dormitories. Their room is on the 4th floor.  
"Wow.." they gasped out seeing a rather spacious room.  
"Your parents requested to let you stay in one room. Unpack your things and if you need anything, give the office a call. Welcome to the Sandford school of music." the principal smiles and goes back to their office. The group found their bags and began unpacking their stuff.  
They were peacefully having dinner when a loud guitar riff took them by surprise. Ash, being the hot headed that he is marched out of their dorm room and knocked on the room across from them, the room where the loud guitar riff came from.  
"For fuck's sake! Can you be a little considerate that you have neighbours as well?" Ash said in a pissed off mode while a guy gave an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry sweetheart. Won't happen again." Ash blushed at the 'sweetheart' nickname.  
"My name is not sweetheart!" he yelled and Hailey dragged him back to their dorm room.  
"Damn it Ash! It's our first day here and you're starting a fight already." Hailey scolded and they went back on having dinner. While the guy who called Ash sweetheart closed their dorm room with a chuckle.  
"You could've seen his face." he laughed and plopped down on the couch with his group.


End file.
